Genetically Perfect: Mother and Son
by Lord Edward Potter-Black
Summary: Harry reminds Snape of Lily in ways more than one as he didn't only inherit his emerald eyes from his mother...he also inherited her perfect thicc bottom and Snape has finally noticed. Will Snape finally fill the hole in his soul? Lots of fluff, spankfic, EXCLAMATION MARKS!, and Snape POV. Guaranteed to satisfy ;) Will update when have time! Snape/Draco/Harry/Justin/Ron/Seamus


When Harry Potter first strode into Hogwarts, everybody's eyes were drawn to his scar.

Everybody but Professor Snape. His eyes were irresistibly drawn to Harry's eyes. The emerald green flames reminded him deeply of his lost love. He stared into those eyes and saw deciduous forests, rolling hills and green mountains. He saw a reflection of his own soul in those eyes.

Throughout first year he dropped subtle hints to Harry. His questions on the first day of class were a tribute to Lily Potter. After all, 25 years ago she herself had answered the same questions asked by a prejudiced, racist, cis-gendered, misogynistic , patriarchy propagating pig of a potions teacher. After all he had committed his first murder at the age of 11, when he found that very teacher attempting to rape Lily in an unused classroom. A quick obliviate later saved Lily from a lifetime of mental trauma and ptsd but simultaneously made her forget about Snape's heroic act.

Alas, his hate of James Potter could not allow him to love his surrogate son. All Snape could see was his enemy and so he was unable to control himself, resorting to long walks at midnight and stealing McGonagall's Victoria's Secret underwear to stay sane. He caned almost all boys in Hogwarts by the time the year was over(Dumbledore had never bothered removing the ban on corporal punishment and so bare bottom canings of boys and strapping of girls was common), however he never caned Harry, knowing how abused and hurt he was from the inside. Harry never knew about his love.

The same thing was repeated second year. The boys of Hogwarts felt the cane like never before as the attacks on muggleborns unleashed the primal rage and sense of injustice he felt when he saw Lily being discriminated against. This was the year Snape became an injustice type serial killer, venturing out at night and destroying those who prey on others. But that's a story for a different time.

All this time he still felt the same about Harry like he always felt, a mixture of hate and love. Little did he know that next year was going to rock his world.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sitting in the great all on the day of the Welcoming feast, Snape was bored. He frankly was not interested in the dunderheads he was supposed to teach. And then he saw Harry Potter.

"Holy Shit", Snape thought as he felt his member harden beneath his acromantula silk robe. It seems that the eyes were not the only thing young Harry inherited. Over the Summer the boy had grown and now was sporting a thicc ass quite reminiscent of his mother, who was no slouch in the bottom department.

"That's it. I am going to cane him or so help me God!", Snape lusted and immediately began planning.

Thankfully he didn't have to plan too much. Harry got into a fight with Malfoy. Snape could hardly contain himself. Sporting a magic erection he flew to the scene and resorted order. Sternly he said, "Potter! Malfoy! Detention at 8!" ! The two teen boys merely nodded contritely and the crowd dispersed. Snape did so too, intending to take care of his member ASAP.

X. X. X.

Dungeons:

Snape sat in his high backed chair as he waited for the two boys to arrive. He was going to enjoy this. Hearing footsteps he sheathed his erection and took on the mean face. "Take a seat, boys", he growled. The boys, red faced did so.

Snape took out his wand and conjured a wooden spanking chair. "I believe each of you have earned a good spanking from me for fighting. Take off your robes, trousers and pants. Draco go stand in the corner and observe. I will spank you second."

The boys undressed quickly. Soon the prize was in sight. Harrys fat butt was on display but what shocked him was his Godson sporting a 4 inch flaccid member. "The boy will make hundreds of women scream one day", he thought as he grabbed Harry by the ear and took him to the chair. Opening his magical trunk, he took out from his collection of spanking implements, a black wooden hairbrush. Grabbing Harry by his penis, he guided the teen over his knee with the boyhood dangling between his knees. He began spanking.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK WITH TWO EXCLAMATION MARKS!

Potter began thrashing about. His butt was a mirror replica of Lily's! It was like SPANK and NOSTALGIA. Snape became hard and his penis pressed into Potter's erection. In that moment Professor and Student were linked by a magical bond as both of them began cumming at the same time.

After filling his loins Snape was exhausted and so was Harry. Snape's eyes glanced over at Draco and he was shocked!

The preteen was erect, his 6 inch erection sticking out. At that moment he knew that his Godson was a spanko. Throwing Potter off his lap, he parked his nose in the corner. Taking him by the cock, he led Draco to his magical trunk and made him pick an implement from the DISCIPLINE FOR BOYS section of his trunk. Draco chose the lexan paddle.

Snape smiled internally, "This boy's ass will be redder than the sun during midday when the lower wavelength particles get scattered away as seen by Rayleigh leaving only the red light. "

Draco began blubbing instantly. The lexan is a cruel tool, leaving his Godsons ass a mess of bruises.

FIRST SPANK!

DOUBLE SPANK!

SPANKING SPREE!

DOMINATING SPANK!

MEGA SPANK!

UNSTOPPABLE SPANK!

WICKED SICK SPANK!

M-m-m-mmonster SPANK!

GODLIKE SPANK!

All this while Draco was thrashing and crying. To stop the movement Snape grabbed his Godson's 6 inch cock and pulled it up till his anus. He began spraying while moaning. After that he instantly quietened.

The spankings were over. In front of him were two red boys with burning butts and hard cocks. He took them over his lap and began cuddling and consoling them. The male bonding moment was very touching.

The boys then pulled up their pants and proceeded back to their common rooms. However they only got halfway before Harry pulled Draco into the closet and began sucking his white penis.

Now alone in his office Snape took out his hard cock and began fapping to the memory of effectively spanking Lily's butt.

"That boy is going to have a lot of spankings in his future", he thought as he came.

The bottoms of Hogwarts boys:

Snape POV

I have seen many a boy's bare bottom, I love how they can be 'different,' I have seen "genetically gifted boys bottoms," for one Harry's globes, full rounded bottoms, high peaks (crown), athletic, perky and narrow bottoms, chubby, flat, nondescript, smaller globals :), dimples, no dimples, but all smooth as a baby's bottom to the touch and stark white. That is until I spank.

The 6 boy's bottoms that I saw and spanked this week 3 that I regularly spank (Harry, Draco and recently Justin Finch-Fletchey). We have lots of fun and I have seen many a bare bottom that wasn't over my lap for punishment. I do also see, playfully pat, swat and rub their bottoms also as I hug them good morning and goodnight and any time the edge hits me :)

Zacharias Smith has an athletic runners type bottom, its a narrow bottom with two nice cheeks that bounce away as I spank...Colin Creevey (12) has a cute little (he is only 4'5) bubble butt that is just too adorable...

Harry (13)as I have shared has stark white 'meaty globes,' two high rounded dimpled peaks and nice thighs to go along, so the jiggle factor isn't as high for him. That I also so enjoy seeing, patting and spanking.

Harry's best buds, Ron at (13) has a nice round wonderful dimpled bottom and Seamus (13) is a nondescript boys bottom but still a boys bottom.

Justin's best bud, Ernie also 13, has a chubby bottom that bounces and jiggles all over as I spank it. Or when I playfully smack it :)

Yes the 13 year olds were their normal selves the day after, this morning Justin says his bottom and thighs itch like crazy from his spanking which is normal.

Harry, Draco and Justin all gave me good morning hugs and I kissed their forehead and gave their bottoms a little rub and they flinched, I did look at their bottoms as I always do the next morning to see how it is coming along. They dutifully allow me this as it is a part of my spanking procedure. They are doing just fine.


End file.
